


Scientific Exploration of the Impact of Radioactive Spider Bites in Sexual Intercourse

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, For Science!, Friends With Benefits, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fucking for science.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, Flash With Benefits





	Scientific Exploration of the Impact of Radioactive Spider Bites in Sexual Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



> Sorry, didn't realize it had saved as a draft.

_It was just science._

Mr. Stark had said that they needed to find out how the changes to Peter’s physiology would change him. The idea of something like radioactive semen was just one of the many possible changes that Mr. Stark had mentioned. He’d also suggested that Peter’s body could mutate further, maybe he’d gain four mor limbs or multiple eyes. The scientific explorations got more and more private, until they were checking to see how Peter would respond to sexual stimulus.

They used sex toys at first.

Mr. Stark knew what he was doing. He always made it pleasurable for Peter, always made sure that it felt good, and reminded Peter to tell him if anything was uncomfortable or painful. Peter liked it. He liked it a lot. He would never tell Mr. Stark that he’d once masturbated to a picture of him in Science Weekly, but Mr. Stark touching him, it was like one of Peter’s fantasies.

“Okay, Kid, we’re going to have to move on from toys,” Mr. Stark said.

“Move on? Are you sure that’s okay?” Peter asked. He might have messed up some of the tests in the past so that this could keep on happening. 

“Yeah, so far the tests show that you shouldn’t be a danger to your partners.” Mr. Stark waved his hands through holographic displays, double checking everything.

“So that means I have to be with a person?” There were only a few people in the world that Peter could imagine himself with. One of them was Mr. Stark and he was pretty sure the other two didn’t work for him.

“If you are comfortable with it. I’m not going to make you do anything you are uncomfortable with.”

“No, no, I’m comfortable with it,” Peter said quickly. He didn’t want to risk losing this. “Who is it going to be?”

“Well, the most logical choice is myself, but we can find someone else if that makes you uncomfortable.” Tony gave Peter a quick glance through the display.

“You!” Peter squeaked out. This was his fantasy, something he’d always dreamed of. Alright, it wasn’t dating and romance like he’d always hoped, but still he’d get to have sex with Tony Stark. He was Peter’s first celebrity crush.

“I-“

“You is fine!”

“Alright, this way,” Mr. Stark said as he led Peter to the testing room. 

There was a bed already set up in the middle of the room. It was a plain metal one. A tan comforter covered the bed and a pair of pillows were on top. It was easily big enough for the two of them. Peter had seen the set up before. It had been used in sexual simulations already. It felt different this time. It wasn’t just a utilitarian bed, but the bed Peter was going to share with Mr. Stark. 

Peter started to undress and put his clothing on the nearby metal table. As soon as he was completely naked, Mr. Stark started to prepare him. It involved attaching various sensors, gels, liquids, and more. He thought the way Mr. Stark prepared him was pretty hot. It involved science, how could it not be hot?

“Okay, you are ready,” Mr. Stark said.

Peter moved to the bed and sat down. He sat down and looked at Mr. Stark, who was stripping off his own clothing. He was surprised to see that Mr. Stark was already starting to get hard.

“Which way do you want to do this first?”

“Huh?” Peter eloquently asked.

“I-I’d like you on top,” Peter fumbled. He was worried he’d mess it up if he were on top. Even if this were for science, he didn’t want to embarrass himself by messing up for Mr. Stark.

He watched as Mr. Stark strode to the bed. There were scars and bruises on his naked body. Peter was sure that they were from his adventures as Iron Man. Even with a state-of-the-art Iron Man suit, Mr. Stark still had a normal body.

Mr. Stark joined Peter on the bed. He guided Peter to lay down on his stomach. Peter couldn’t see Mr. Stark. He couldn’t see anything as he buried his face in the pillow. He tried to imagine that this was in a hotel room or something. Peter had to work at imagining it, he couldn’t imagine Mr. Stark staying in anything except the most expensive of hotel rooms, not a sterile lab room and a bed chosen for its durability and easy of replacement. 

He felt the heat of Mr. Stark’s body against his. The feel of flesh and body hair against Peter felt good. He pressed himself slightly up into it. He knew he was never going to get this again, so he tried to make the most of this. Maybe he had spider-memory as a superpower and could use that to remember this event forever?

Then Mr. Stark started to slide into him.

“Relax,” Mr. Stark whispered into Peter’s ear, his breath hitting Peter’s cheek.

Peter made himself relax, like he’d learnt how to when they were conducting the other tests. Mr. Stark was slowly filling him up, before he started to pull out. Then he felt him push back in, a little further than before. He worked in a steady rhythm on Peter. An actual person felt so much better than the toys.

Maybe imaging a hotel room wasn’t the right idea? Instead Peter imagined them captured by HYDRA, held prisoner in a room. They were having a last moment together before their scheduled execution. Of course, the Avengers would come to rescue them before they could actually be killed. He kept the mental image in mind.

Peter was breathing heavier, and from Mr. Starks pants and thrusts, he could tell that he wasn’t the only one getting aroused. Mr. Stark was now filling him completely with each thrust, making Peter’s asshole bend around his cock. 

“I love you Mr. Stark!” Peter cried out.

Then he felt the warmth of Mr. Stark’s come fill his ass.

“Call me Tony.”


End file.
